


Pregame Oneshots

by PregameEmohara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bullying, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Public Humiliation, Sadism, Somnophilia, Stalking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PregameEmohara/pseuds/PregameEmohara
Summary: Tags are added as they come up.  A table of contents with descriptions for each chapter is listed in the first chapter.  Headcanons for each chapter may vary, I enjoy playing with different personalities.  Feel free to request something in any of the chapters.Latest chapter: 5. Semi-Public Sex [18+] Ouma/Saihara -Saihara spends some time in a classroom with Ouma after school.Chapter by ships:Saiouma - 2, 5Saimatsu - 3Saioumota - 4Table of Contents:Table of ContentsSomnophilia [18+] Ouma/SaiharaPublic Humiliation [16+] Akamatsu/SaiharaA/B/O [18+] Momota/Ouma/ShuichiSemi-Public Sex [18+] Ouma/Saihara
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 230





	1. Table of Contents

**Chapter by ships:**  


  * Saiouma - 2, 5
  * Saimatsu - 3
  * Saioumota - 4



**Table of Contents:**

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Somnophilia [18+] Ouma/Saihara - _Saihara’s obsession goes overboard when he’s met with a sleeping Ouma._
  3. Public Humiliation [16+] Akamatsu/Saihara - _Akamatsu teaches Saihara a little public lesson._
  4. A/B/O [18+] Momota/Ouma/Shuichi - _An alpha, a beta, and an omega in heat. Alpha!Momota, Beta!Saihara, Omega!Ouma_
  5. Semi-Public Sex [18+] Ouma/Saihara - _Saihara spends some time in a classroom with Ouma after school._




	2. Somnophilia [18+] Ouma/Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara’s obsession goes overboard when he’s met with a sleeping Ouma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Somnophilia, Stalking

Silly Ouma. You left your window unlocked. Whatever happened to being cautious? I hope you’re feeling okay.

Saihara Shuichi was a high school junior student in Spring Field Academy. Every day, when going to or leaving school, Saihara would pass Imperial Capital's Imperial High School, a rather run down school that was all talk and no show.

It all happened so quick. Saihara’s motorcycle had broken down that day, so he had to walk to school that day. On his way to school, Saihara had accidentally bumped into another student, one much larger than he was. Before he could apologize and be on his way, the student had pushed him down, screaming incoherent nonsense over how Saihara had bumped into him. Although he couldn't quite understand what the larger male had been saying, he could clearly see a messy-haired rather petite male stand up for him.

Said male was much shorter than both Saihara and the larger male, and was clearly scared of what the larger male could do. The larger male had picked up the smaller male by his collar, giving possibly empty threats, before the smaller male kicked the larger male and made a run for it, Mikan keychain dangling as he fled.

When the larger male went after the smaller male, Saihara had come to two conclusions.

Number one: Someone had just stood up for him for the very first time in his life.

And number two? Saihara had just found another Danganronpa enthusiast...!

Saihara opened the window of Ouma’s bedroom, heart beating a thousand times a second. He had been watching Ouma for nearly half a year now - he knew what classes Ouma took, what Ouma’s preferred breakfast, lunch, and dinner was, what days Ouma usually showered, and what times he would go and leave school.

Saihara now stood directly above Ouma, trying to silence his loud and excited breathing. He knew Ouma was a very light sleeper - once, he had accidentally woken Ouma from a nap at school by breaking a twig on the ground!

Ouma wasn't covered by his bedsheets, so Saihara could see the entire boy in his glory. Saihara had never been this close before, and it was getting to his head. The way Ouma breathed was just too cute, the way that Ouma slept was just too adorable, and the way that Ouma smelled? Saihara could help but get hard.

Saihara looked down at Ouma’s lower half. Surely a peek wouldn't hurt, right? Slowly and carefully, Saihara hooked his fingers around Ouma’s waistline, dragging down both his pants and underwear slowly. Ouma was so small, even down there, it was much too cute...! Saihara had to get a taste!

Leaning down, Saihara positioned his mouth right under Ouma’s genitals and took a deep gulp of air. The more Saihara smelled, felt, and saw Ouma, the more strain was put on his pants. Saihara let out a small moan, Ouma smelled as good as he looked! And Saihara couldn’t deny how hot Ouma looked when he was unconscious... 

Saihara took one of Ouma’s balls into his mouth, licking it hesitantly while softly fondling the other. Saihara wasn’t dumb - he knew what he was doing was wrong on many levels, but couldnt find the motivation within him to stop. The urge was too strong, and Saihara wondered if he had a thing for sleeping.

Saihara took his tongue and placed it at the base of Ouma’s penis, licking from the base to the very tip. Ouma let out a soft groan, making Saihara freeze in his tracks. What if Ouma woke up? If Ouma woke up, chances are that Saihara would never be able to talk and bond with Ouma. Ouma would do everything in his power to avoid Saihara, and that was the last thing Saihara wanted!

After Ouma had stopped moving again, Saihara circled his tongue on Ouma’s tip, watching his face carefully. If Ouma showed any signs of waking up, maybe Saihara would try and run for it. Or maybe he’d just keep going. Saihara placed his right hand on Ouma’s hip, rubbing soft circles into it. His left hand was busy fondling Ouma’s balls and the base of his dick. Saihara’s mouth was occupied by the upper half of Ouma’s penis.

Ouma let out a soft groan again, his dick getting harder as time went on. Saihara took his left hand off of Ouma’s lower area, and reached into his own pants to try and spare himself some relief.

Saihara slowly took Ouma’s halfly erect dick in his mouth, slowly going down. Saihara flinched when Ouma’s dick brushed the back of his throat, but Saihara’s gag reflex wasn’t very strong. He kept going. After what felt like forever, Saihara had Ouma’s entire penis in his mouth and his throat. Ouma felt a lot bigger than he looked...!

Saihara brought his head up, letting Ouma’s now nearly fully erect member free. He spread Ouma’s legs open, sucking on his own fingers. After he felt like he had gotten enough spit on his fingers, he slowly inserted one inside of Ouma, making Ouma squirm. Saihara stopped, staring at the sleeping boy with wide, fearful eyes. After he was sure that Ouma was still asleep, he kept going. In. Out. In. Out. How was Ouma already stretched out? Saihara prayed that it was Ouma’s own doing instead of one of his bullies that would occasionally drag him to the nearest restroom.

Taking his own dick out, Saihara carefully aligned it with Ouma’s entrance. He raised Ouma’s hips a bit with one hand, not enough to wake Ouma, but enough to make Saihara’s job easier. With his other hand, he helped position his dick so it could enter Ouma’s entrance.

Saihara slowly pushed in, letting out a soft moan from how good Ouma felt. He heard Ouma groan a bit, making Saihara even more desperate to get off. Saihara pulled out, then slammed back in. He repeated this a few times, his face becoming red and sweaty.

“What the fuck?”

Saihara froze. He was entirely in Ouma, one of his hands on the bed right next to Ouma’s face.

“Wh-Who are you?”

There was a moment of silence, a few seconds that stretched out to feel like years.

“You don’t know me?” Saihara said softly, staring directly into Ouma’s purple eyes.

“I’ll call the police.”

Another moment of silence. What was Saihara thinking when he took off Ouma’s boxers? He should have left after seeing Ouma so closely.

As if his life depended on it, which, let’s be honest, it probably did, Saihara pulled out of Ouma and sprinted out of the room. “Wait!” he heard Ouma call out. Saihara clumsily pulled on his pants before unlocking and pushing open the front door. Saihara jumped on his motorcycle, turning it on with quick and precise motions.

Before he hit the gas, he saw Ouma by the front door, clutching one of his bedsheets to cover his lower area. “Could I at least have a name?” Ouma shouted out to Saihara, who was looking back at Ouma with the most fear anyone has seen in his eyes.

Saihara knew he couldn’t give his real name - It would ruin him and Ouma would be able to give it to the police. “I... I’m the next Ultimate Detective,” Saihara said, nearly stuttering on the last word. Not wasting any more time, Saihara pushed on the gas pedal and drove away, leaving a very confused and slightly flustered Ouma behind.

After all, not even Ouma could deny Saihara’s attractiveness.


	3. Public Humiliation [16+] Akamatsu/Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akamatsu teaches Saihara a little public lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Bullying, Public Humiliation

A loud metal clang sounded throughout the entire hallway, every student going silent and turning their heads towards the origin of the sound.

The infamous Shuichi Saihara was slouched on a wall, queen bee Kaede Akamatsu hovering directly above him. Akamatsu had one of her 3-inch heels on the locker, foot right above Saihara’s head. Saihara’s eyes were wide open, face slowly turning red. He slapped one hand over his mouth, trying to stop any drool from escaping his mouth and to hide how heavily he was breathing. Akamatsu was glaring down at him, their eyes meeting temporarily before both pairs of eyes flicking down to a growing tent in Saihara’s pants.

Saihara looked back up towards the blonde, face turning a beet red. “Disgusting,” Akamatsu muttered, barely loud enough for Saihara to hear. “You little shit,” Akamatsu growled loudly, clearly wanting anyone near to hear, “You just think its okay to loiter in front of _my_ locker?” Shuichi shook his head ‘no’ vigorously, giving himself a headache. “I didn’t know it was yours, Akamatsu-sama,” Saihara squeaked out. “Yes you did, you brat,” Akamatsu spit, glaring at Saihara even more.

In all honestly, Saihara _did_ know it was Akamatsu’s locker. _Everyone_ knew where Akamatsu’s locker was. Saihara chose Akamatsu’s locker to play Danganronpa by just for this reason. He was hoping that Akamatsu would yell at him and maybe push him aside - this is a better scenario than he could have ever hoped!

Saihara let his eyes trail downwards, where he could see a bit of Akamatsu’s panties. They were a light, pastel pink. How cute!

“Are you looking at my panties, you pervert?” Akamatsu snapped. Before Saihara could deny it, the foot that was on the lockers had collided with his face. Saihara hit the floor, before dizzily sitting back up. He opened his mouth to apologize, before Akamatsu stepped on the growing bulge in Saihara’s pants. Whatever Saihara was planning to say turned into a small shout of pain.

Akamatsu pressed her heel harder onto Saihara’s boner, suddenly twisting her foot to the left. Saihara let out a much louder shout of pain, tensing his thighs and grabbing Akamatsu’s foot with both his hands. “You sound like a girl,” Akamatsu teased, smirking at the tears that had formed in Saihara’s eyes.

Saihara’s face only went more red as he heard some girls around him and Akamatsu giggle and point. He knew that Akamatsu could feel him getting harder. Saihara felt a dribble of saliva fall over his lip, but he couldn’t care less. If anything, the drool cooled off his burning face. Akamatsu twisted her foot to the right, causing his lower area to burn from the abrasion.

Saihara felt a tear escape his eye from the pain Akamatsu was dealing to his lower area. Saihara didn’t care, it could join the sweat and drool that was starting to drip on his tie.

“I bet you’re gonna fucking get off to this later, aren’t you?” Akamatsu sneered, grinding Saihara’s pants with her heel again. Saihara let out another cry of pain. “I’d call you a fucking slut, but I doubt you’re ever going to stop being a virgin.” Another twist of her foot. Tears were rolling down Saihara’s face at an even, consistent pace.

Akamatsu’s phone buzzed a notification in her designer purse. She took her phone out and checked it, glancing down at Saihara every few seconds to make sure he wasn’t planning anything. After locking her phone and slipping it back into her purse, Akamatsu lifted her foot slowly and stomped back down onto Saihara’s lower area. Saihara let out a sound that was a mix between a gasp, a cry, and a moan. Akamatsu lifted her foot up again, and placed it down on the floor.

“I have a nail appointment to get to,” she said, taking her attention off of Saihara and onto her acrylics. Saihara felt a rush of disappointment at the fact that Akamatsu was leaving, but understood that she had to get somewhere.

Without sparing a glance towards Saihara, Akamatsu turned and left. A few of Akamatsu’s henchmen giggled when they passed Saihara before following Akamatsu down the hallway.

Saihara’s lower area felt like it was on fire. He couldn’t wait until the next time Akamatsu wanted humiliate him...!


	4. A/B/O [18+] Momota/Ouma/Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alpha, a beta, and an omega in heat. Alpha!Momota, Beta!Saihara, Omega!Ouma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Masochism, Sadism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot

“S...Saihara-kun, p-please touch me..."

Shuichi Saihara looked down at the squirming boy, who was desperately trying to grind on Saihara’s thigh. Although Saihara wasn’t instinctually turned on by the scent of Omega heat, he couldn’t deny how excited he got when Ouma went into heat.

“Saihara-kun?”

Ouma’s desperate voice brought Saihara out of his thoughts and into reality. “Sorry Ouma,” Saihara said while using his finger to rub circles on Ouma’s bare outer thigh, “You know Momota will be upset if we start without him. What if he hurts me?”

Ouma leaned towards Saihara’s neck and took a deep breath in. “But you like it when Momota hurts you,” Ouma muttered, kissing Saihara’s scent glands. Saihara tensed, feeling the strain in his pants grow. “I do,” Saihara said, smiling, “But I wouldn’t want him to become upset.”

Ouma hummed into Saihara’s neck, hips suddenly jerking forward in an instinctual motion to try and relieve himself. “Can I at least take my boxers off...?” Ouma whimpered, holding onto Saihara tighter. “Sorry, Ouma,” Saihara replied, kissing the smaller boy’s forehead.

After a few of the longest minutes either boy had ever felt, they heard Momota’s recognizable footsteps and key jangling. Ouma’s head immediately perked at the sound of his other mate near. Saihara turned around, also happy that Momota was home. Finally, both him and Ouma could have some relief...!

“Fuck, you two smell like shit,” Momota said, walking into their shared apartment. “We waited for you,” Saihara said loyally, looking at Momota like a dog would to his master. Momota walked towards the bed, stripping off his garments as he approached the two boys. First his outer garments, then his undershirt, then his pants. When he got on the bed, Saihara was quick to take off Momota’s boxers. Momota didn’t give Saihara a second glance before pushing Ouma to the bed and using both hands to rub at his nipples.

“Nngh,” Ouma moaned, finally happy to receive some stimulation. Momota leaned down to give Ouma a kiss, Momota invading Ouma’s mouth with his tongue. There were some sounds of protest on Ouma’s side, but they died out as Momota pinched the smaller boy’s nipple.

Saihara looked at the two, feeling a bit out of place. He was always worried about his position as a beta in the relationship, especially when Ouma and Momota were instinctually meant to be attracted to each other. Momota quickly realized this, as he always did, and lifted himself off of Ouma. He sat up straight on the bed, lifting Ouma and repositioning him so he was on his hands and knees and facing Momota. “Suck,” Momota commanded Ouma, who, albeit looked a bit shocked at first, complied.

Momota grabbed Saihara by his tie - Why was Saihara still in his uniform - and pulled him forward. Momota knew he didn't have to be careful with Saihara like he had to with Ouma, so he roughly kissed Saihara and bit his bottom lip. Saihara moaned, rather loudly, and Momota could taste blood. “Go lube yourself up,” Momota growled, taking his right hand to grab Ouma’s hair. “I’d rather you do it,” Saihara breathed, pressing his chest up to Momota’s shoulder. “Too fucking bad, do it yourself,” Momota snapped, groaning right after and forcing Ouma’s head down on his dick.

Saihara got up to get the lube from the drawer, hearing Ouma’s faint gagging noises. He didn’t _want_ to lube himself, but Momota and Ouma were clearly occupied with each other. Saihara felt out of place for the second time that afternoon, pulling down his uniform pants and his Monokuma boxers so he could access his behind easier.

“I’d really rather you do it,” Saihara said again, softly. Momota snatched the lube from Saihara’s hand and chucked it across the room. “Momota-kun?” Saihara questioned, before his hips were grabbed and he was dragged ass up on the bed. “You don’t get any, then, you needy fucking bitch,” Momota snapped, pulling out of Ouma’s mouth and positioning himself behind Saihara. With both hands on Saihara’s hips, he used his thumb to spread Saihara’s ass cheeks.

“W-Wait, Momota-kun,” Saihara protested before Momota thrust into Saihara. “MomoTA-KUN, MOMOTA-KUN, MOMOTA-KUN,” Saihara screamed, trying to escape Momota’s grasp, “It hurts, please, Momota-kun, it hurts, it hurts so much, Momota-kun,” Momota delivered a hard and loud slap to Saihara’s ass. Saihara felt tears prick his eyes. “Shut the fuck up, you slut, don’t pretend like you’re not enjoying this,” Momota growled, fucking Saihara with reckless abandon.

Ouma crouched down, bringing his mouth to the side of Saihara’s dick. Although it was a bit hard to catch in his mouth due to the speed and intensity that Momota was thrusting into Saihara, Ouma ended up getting it after using one of his hands to hold it still.

“Ah, ah, O-Ouma, Ouma, please,” Saihara begged, attention leaving Momota and focusing on Ouma. Momota brought his hands to the sides of Saihara’s chest, scratching down towards his hips as hard as he could without causing Saihara to bleed. “M-MOMOTA-KUN!” Saihara screamed, pushing his ass higher into the air. “W-Won’t Saihara put it inside of me?” Ouma asked breathily, laying on his back under Saihara. “I’m already all lubed up,” Ouma said sheepishly, spreading his legs.

Before Saihara could answer, Momota pushed Saihara’s ass down onto Ouma’s lower area. “Put your dick inside,” Momota commanded in Saihara’s ear, Saihara complying almost immediately.

As Saihara started picking up a pace with Ouma, Momota wiped his hand on the bedsheets that Ouma had leaked on. Although all Omega’s produced natural lube from their ass, Ouma produced more than usual. It would be more convenient to use Ouma’s discarded fluids as lube than get up to retrieve the bottle of lube that Momota had tossed across the room.

Momota held Saihara’s hips still - or as still as he could - and used his other hand to guide his dick inside of Saihara. Once it was lined up, Momota thrusted in as hard as he could, pushing Saihara forward into Ouma. “Brace yourself,” Momota muttered, before thrusting in and out of Saihara at unbelievable strength.

At some point, Momota started to see spots of blood on his own dick. He decided that he would have to spend a long time with aftercare, especially when he was careless to not stretch Saihara out beforehand. Saihara was a male beta - his ass was not meant to be fucked like this, if at all. Momota might have felt a bit bad for hurting someone he cared about so deeply, if he didn't know that Saihara loved every second of it. And Momota couldn’t deny how aroused he got at the thought of hurting someone. He was lucky that he had found someone who enjoyed it - Momota was tired of having to hurt weaker people like Ouma to get off. It was much better if the other party was willing to comply with his sadist needs.

“F-Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Momota grunted, digging his nails hard enough into Saihara to make him bleed. Saihara said some garbled mess, which probably meant he was going to cum soon as well. As if on cue, Saihara let out a loud moan and came inside Ouma. The sudden liquid inside of Ouma caused Ouma to cum as well, letting out a rather loud gasp as he closed and clenched his thighs.

Saihara, now exhausted, collapsed onto Ouma, both of them a panting mess.

“Fuck both of you,” Momota grumbled, his dick still completely hard. Momota grabbed Saihara’s hair, yanking him upwards. Saihara gave a shout of protest, but Momota couldn’t care at all.

“Open,” Momota commanded, leveling Saihara’s face with his dick. Saihara opened his mouth obediently. “I’ll knot inside your fucking throat,” Momota threatened, using Saihara’s mouth like a fleshlight. He could hear Saihara’s gagging, but couldn’t help but let out a deep moan when he felt Saihara trying to swirl his tongue around Momota’s member despite barely being able to breathe.

Momota forced Saihara to deepthroat him the entire way, feeling an upcoming orgasm. “Shit, Saihara,” Momota groaned, shooting his seed deep within Saihara’s throat. Momota stayed inside Saihara’s throat for a bit longer, relishing in the gagging noises that were coming from Saihara. He knew that it took omega pheromones to get him to knot, so he wasn’t scared that he would end up tearing Saihara’s throat open.

He felt a panicky shaking on on thigh, and looked down to see Saihara - who had turned an interesting shade of maroon - looking up at him with wide eyes and shaking his leg. “Ah,” Momota hummed, pulling out of Saihara’s throat. “Sorry,” Momota muttered, Saihara falling to the bed and gasping for air. Momota scratched the back of his head nervously, watching Saihara try and catch his breath.

“You okay?” He murmured, looking at Ouma instead, who had fallen asleep. After a few seconds and rather large gulps of air Saihara nodded yes lazily, the action making him dizzy and fall to his side. “Woah there,” Momota said, catching Saihara and positioning him so his head was on the nearest pillow. “You sure you’re okay? You need anything?” Momota said, reaching to his neck to anxiously scratch it again.

Even if Momota would never admit it, he cared deeply for his two boyfriends. He’d never forgive himself if he had seriously hurt Saihara, especially when he hadn’t asked for consent the entire way through.

When Saihara shook his head no, Momota put both hands on his own hips. “How about I run you a bath or some shit?” Momota said, trying to sound like he didn’t care. It was easy to hear the worry in Momota’s voice. “N-No, its okay,” Saihara said in a raspy voice, extending his arms towards Momota.

“Cuddle?” Saihara asked, a dorky grin on his face. Momota glared at Saihara before leaning over to be held by Saihara.

He hated when Saihara cuddled him as if he was the little spoon.

Probably.


	5. Semi-Public Sex [18+] Ouma/Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara spends some time in a classroom with Ouma after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Public Sex, Dubious Consent, Voyerism

School started out normal. Actually, if anything, it had been a good day for Ouma. He had gotten to and through school without much hassle from the older classes, save for a few cruel remarks from some of Akamatsu’s henchmen. And when the school freak asked him during lunch to meet him in a classroom after school was out, Ouma considered his day to go from good to amazing.

Saihara was barely Ouma’s friend. They almost never conversed outside of a simple greeting or help with a certain problem on the classwork. Sometimes, in classes they shared that Momota wasn’t in, they would work on a group project together. However, Ouma knew that Saihara had nearly no friends, and had always secretly wanted to befriend him outside of schoolwork and greetings - which is why he felt so ecstatic when Saihara reached out to him to hang out after school.

Ouma got to the classroom as early as he could, waiting for everyone inside it to leave. After the teacher had left, Ouma slipped inside and sat in one of the desk tables, nervously awaiting Saihara’s arrival. It felt too formal and awkward to sit in the desk chair, because the classroom was so empty. The classroom was on the third floor, and there were only a few windows that led to outside. All those windows were covered by curtains, so the room was rather dark. Curtains in a classroom seemed a bit odd, in Ouma’s opinion. It made the room eerily dark without the lights on, save for a few stray beams of sunlight.

After what felt like an eternity, but really only lasted about 10 minutes, the door opened and Saihara stepped in. He was a bit red, looking directly at Ouma with wide, surprised eyes. It was clear he didn’t expect Ouma to actually be present. Ouma beamed with happiness, ecstatic that Saihara was here.

Ouma waved at Saihara, causing Saihara to walk over next to Ouma. “I-I was thinking we could talk about Danganronpa?” Ouma nervously said, a touch uncomfortable with how close Saihara had gotten. “Unless you have other plans of course,” Ouma continued, voice getting more shaky as time went on. After a brief moment of silence, Ouma pulled out his smartphone. “I have the latest season on my phone, if you’d like,” Ouma suggested, thinking of everything he had done in the past five minutes. Why was Saihara being so quiet? Did he say or do something wrong?

Saihara slowly reached out with both hands, putting each hand under both of Ouma’s arms. “S-Saihara-san?” Ouma squeaked, not at all prepared for the sudden physical contact. Saihara outstretched his thumbs and slowly ran them over Ouma’s chest until he found where Ouma’s nipples were. “Ah, S-Saihara-san, what are you d-doing?” Ouma stuttered, itching to push Saihara away. He felt violated being touched like this, but he was scared that if he told Saihara to back off, Saihara would never want to be his friend again. No more good morning greetings, no more math help, and no more group project partner. Plus, he was sure Saihara didn’t mean any harm. Ouma just wasn’t used to physical contact, and was overreacting.

Pressing down, Saihara slowly rubbed Ouma’s chest through the fabric of his uniform. As he did this his breaths became more labored and his fingers pressed down harder. Ouma squirmed uncomfortably in Saihara’s grasp trying to push down his instincts to push Saihara away. “It hurts,” Ouma whimpered quietly, immediately catching Saihara’s attention. Ouma flinched a bit when he saw Saihara’s face. His face was red, and Ouma could see the beads of sweat on his face that threatened to drip down. He looked up at Ouma with wide, innocent eyes. It was almost humorous how his eyes clashed with the rest of his face. Ouma may have even laughed if Saihara wasn’t leaning in towards his neck, running his tongue from his collarbone to his jawline.

“Saihara-san? S-Saihara-san, is s-something wrong?” Ouma squeaked, every nerve in his body wanting Saihara to stop. “Ouma-kun,” Saihara moaned into Ouma’s neck, making Ouma flinch a bit. He couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy the noise, and the rather wet noises that were coming from Saihara licking and sucking at his neck made him feel a bit hot. Saihara ran his hands down Ouma’s torso, stopping on his hips. He slipped his hands inside Ouma’s uniform shirt, running his hands back up to his nipples.

Ouma squeaked rather loudly, squirming as he felt Saihara’s thumb on his bare nipple. “Ouma-kun,” Saihara moaned louder, nipping the skin on Ouma’s neck with his teeth. He positioned his own groin with one of Ouma’s shaking knees, grinding on it slowly. Any belief of this still being a wholesome encounter was wiped out of Ouma’s mind, his body starting to panic from the violation actions. “S-Saihara-san, please-” Ouma wanted to say ‘please stop’, but couldn’t bring himself to. Saihara was his only friend, and the only person that wanted to be in a group with Ouma without expecting him to do all the work. However, to the taller boy, it sounded like Ouma was asking for more.

Grinding harder on Ouma’s knee, Saihara bit down rather hard on Ouma’s neck, causing Ouma to shout out in pain. Every thought in Ouma’s head said ‘stop, stop, stop, stop, stop,’ but he couldn’t risk his friendship with Saihara.

After getting bored of Ouma’s neck and torso, Saihara trailed his fingers down, hooking on Ouma’s uniform pants and boxers. He started pulling them both down at the same, and with a shout of protest, Ouma brought his hands to cover his lower area. “Saihara-san, wh-what’re you doing? Why don’t we talk about D-Danganronpa, Saihara-san? We can watch it on my phone, if you’d like, I don’t care if you use my data, it’ll be fun, right?” Ouma struggled to get Saihara to stop without actually telling him to stop.

Saihara, not responding to Ouma’s pleading, grabbed Ouma’s hands rather tenderly and removed them from his lower area. “Saihara-san..." Ouma pleaded, feeling tears come to his eyes. Feeling one escape his eye, he sniffed, immediately earning Saihara’s attention. “Ouma-san?” Saihara finally said, cupping the cheek that Ouma’s tear had fallen onto. “Don’t cry, Ouma-san, is something wrong?” Saihara said concernedly, looking at Ouma with eyes that softened Ouma’s heart. Ouma sniffed again, a tear escaping his other eye. Saihara kissed his bare cheek, wiping the tear away.

“What’s the matter, Ouma-san?” Saihara asked again, more innocently. Ouma looked down into Saihara’s eyes, immediately feeling comforted by his presence. There was something about Saihara’s eyes that made him believe that everything would be okay, that he was safe in Saihara’s grasp. He nuzzled his face into Saihara’s palm, slowly and shakily nodding no. The more he looked into Saihara’s eyes, the more Ouma felt bad for even thinking about denying Saihara access to his body. “S-Sorry, Saihara-san, I don’t know why I’m crying,” Ouma confessed shakily, still staring into Saihara’s eyes. He wanted to stay like this forever - Saihara’s hand on his cheek and Saihara’s concerned eyes staring at his.

Saihara smiled, wiping the tears in Ouma’s eye away with his finger. Ouma shut his eye as Saihara did this, making Saihara smile more. Saihara really did find Ouma cute, and couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him softly on the lips. “You’re so cute, Ouma-san,” Saihara whispered in a sweet and soft voice, pulling away from Ouma. Ouma blinked drowsily, and wanted to cuddle up with his blankets (and maybe with Saihara as well) at home. “Thank you,” Ouma said, a small smile on his lips. Saihara really was pretty, no matter what Akamatsu and her friends said. Ouma brought one of his hands to brush over Saihara’s eyelashes.

Saihara leaned in to kiss Ouma again, Ouma kissing back softly. This action made Saihara smile. “Ouma-san,” Saihara said softly, Ouma humming in response. The sudden switch from Saihara violating him to Saihara being so soft really mixed up all of Ouma’s thoughts. Ouma felt like he was in a dream, and wasn’t sure whether it was a good or bad one. “Can I keep going?” Saihara continued, Ouma nodding in response, eyes fluttering shut.

Everything was good until Saihara put Ouma’s dick in his mouth. The rather hot and wet enclosure brought Ouma back to his senses. Ouma looked around, bringing a hand to grab Saihara’s shoulder. “Saihara-chan, w-we’re in a classroom,” Ouma reminded him shakily, Saihara looking up to meet his gaze, and then back down.

Saihara brought his hands to Ouma’s hip, flipping him over and positioning him so his chest was on the desk and his ass was facing Saihara. “Wait, w-wait, Saihara-san, Saihara-san,” Ouma said alarmedly, hearing Saihara pop the cap off of something. “Sorry, Ouma,” Saihara said apologetically. The tenderness in Saihara’s voice almost made Ouma want to apologize back, or tell Saihara that it was okay. “I only have lotion, Ouma-san,” Saihara continued. Ouma then realized that Saihara wasn’t apologizing for violating him, but instead was apologizing for not having lube ready. That fact ticked Ouma off a bit, but then he remembered the position he was in.

Without warning, Saihara stuck a slick finger inside Ouma, making Ouma shout out loudly. “S-Saihara-san! Sai-Saihara-san,” Ouma hiccuped, tears pricking his eyes again. “It hurts, Saihara-san, it hurts,” Ouma said, biting his lip to stop his tears from escaping his eyes. d“Ouma-san, I’m going to put it in,” Saihara said, voice giddy from excitement. Ouma sniffed, burying his face into his arms on top of the desk. After Saihara had put a rather excessive amount of lotion in Ouma’s ass, he lined up his dick with Ouma’s entrance. Ouma felt Saihara’s dick poking him, and instinctively flinched forward, hitting the desk. Ouma whimpered in pain, feeling Saihara slowly press in. “Saihara-san?” Ouma asked weakly, “Why would you choose me?” Without looking behind him, he could tell Saihara was smiling by the tone of his voice. “I knew you’d like it, Ouma-san, I love you.”

Momota walked down the school hallway angrily, looking for his locker. He had forgotten a few stray worksheets that he needed to do by tomorrow, and had to climb up two sets of stairs to the third floor. “Who the fuck puts lockers on the third floor...?” Momota grumbled to himself. Finding his locker, he put in the locker code quickly and opened it. Letting out a frustrated huff, he snatched the papers out of his locker and into his backpack. He was about to leave until he heard a rather loud moan coming from one of the classrooms.

Following the sounds of muffled moaning and the recognizable slapping of skin, Momota found his way towards a rather secluded classroom. The classroom, like every other classroom, had a window on the door. “What the fuck,” Momota whispered, peering into the classroom and seeing Saihara fuck Ouma recklessly. Ouma let out a rather loud “S-Saihara-san! Ah-!” that made Momota’s cock twitch in interest. “What the fuck,” Momota repeated again, more because he was confused as to why he was enjoying it. Momota was shu that he was as straight as a flagpole, so why did he feel compelled to keep watching...?

“Saihara-san, Saihara-san,” Ouma sobbed, his sobs starting to sound more like moans as time went on. “Saihara-san, wh-what if someone- ah- what if someone catches us?” Ouma managed to say in between sobs and moans. “Ouma-san, no one goes to the third floor after school, you don’t have to worry about, ah, ah, Ouma-san, you feel so good, you don’t have to worry about that,” Saihara responded, nails digging into Ouma’s waist.

Well. Saihara was wrong. Momota should have felt disgusted at them for having sex in a classroom, especially since it had only been half an hour since school had ended, but instead, Momota found himself captivated by the boys and the loud skin on skin slapping. His hand trailed down to his groin, and he mindlessly started rubbing himself through his pants

“Saihara-san, I think, ah, cumming soon,” Ouma whimpered, Saihara moaning and fucking him faster. “Ouma-san, you’re too good,” Saihara moaned, thrusts becoming faster and less precise. Saihara let out a loud grunt, one final thrust into Ouma as he came inside his ass. Ouma, still panting, started frantically grinding against the desk he was on until he came as well, his cum hitting both the wooden desk and the carpeted floor. “S-Saihara-san,” Ouma said, defeated, legs shaking and ass still burning from the treatment he had gotten from Saihara. Saihara sat down, dragging Ouma with him. He positioned Ouma so he was on his lap, pulling Ouma’s pants back up. Ouma leaned against Saihara, eyes threatening to close and give in to the drowsy feeling he was experiencing.

“Shit,” Momota cursed under his breath, his jeans feeling much too tight. Akamatsu was surely still waiting for him at the front of the school, but maybe she could wait a bit longer. After all, Momota needed to make a quick, and rather mandatory, trip to the restroom. His hardon wasn’t going to relieve itself.


End file.
